


The Sparkle Conundrum

by bexara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama tries to deny his feelings for a certain short, energetic decoy but naturally Hinata makes it completely impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sparkle Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to finish this fic for awhile. It's not great but at least I was finally able to write again. For those that don't follow my tumblr, I was diagnosed with a tumor on my kidney in March. It was bigger than the kidney itself so it required surgery to have both the tumor and the kidney removed. The good news is that it wasn't cancer, but the recovery is still slow because of how big of an incision that had to make to get the mass out.
> 
> I hope to get back into the swing of things with more fics in the near future. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit.

He might be a genius on the court, but Kageyama Tobio was more or less a fuckup when it came to interpersonal relationships. Still, even with his piss poor social skills, he knew with absolute certainty that he had sunk deep into neck high shit the moment he glanced over and saw Hinata  _sparkling_  under the soft light that streamed through the gym windows. Instead of practicing his pathetic receives like he’d been instructed, his partner stood laughing wildly at something Tanka said and, rather than wanting to slap him upside the head, Kageyama had the sudden, overwhelming, fierce desire to kiss the dumbass.

 

Hard on the heels of that realization came a feeling of impending doom. Could he be going crazy? This was  _Hinata_  for fuck’s sake. How could he want to kiss that clumsy, stupid, annoying idiot? Sure, okay, Hinata hadn't turned out to be the total waste of talent he’d once believed. And, yeah, if he was honest with himself, he often caught his eyes following that bright, orange head whenever Hinata entered the room. Plus there was that thing where he experienced a near homicidal anger every time Hinata smiled at another guy, and then he would feel all antsy and on edge when Hinata turned that smile on him. Still, none of that explained his current predicament, right? At least that is what he desperately told himself.

 

Maybe he had taken too many of Hinata serves into the back of his head. Either that or the heat in the gym had gotten to him or his knee pads were too tight or it was the full moon. Kageyama searched frantically for some logical reason, any reason, why he wanted to go over to Hinata, pin the shorter boy against the wall, take his mouth, bite his lips, and taste his breath. It had to be something! Something other than Hinata’s big, saucer eyes lighting up with joy at a successful spike. Something other than a wide, infectious smile that warmed Kageyama all the way down to the tips of his toes. Something other than a round, firm bottom that filled out those short shorts all too well.

 

Aghast at his last thought, Kageyama turned and banged his head against the gym wall. He heard a snicker. Hunching a little, he glanced over his shoulder to see that dick Tsukishima smirking and Yamaguchi staring at him like he might have a screw or two loose. Well, he obviously did if he was thinking about kissing Hinata, but he didn’t need someone else pointing it out to him. Shooting the pair a glare of intense dislike, a look he had perfected before he had even left the cradle, Kageyama turned away, only to stop short as the object of his insane and inappropriate urges popped up in front of him. And, though the sun no longer illuminated him, Hinata somehow still fucking sparkled. 

 

“Toss to me, Kageyama!” he chirped in that energetic, high-pitched voice of his. He held a volleyball in his hands, peering up at Kageyama through sunset-tipped lashes, an imploring expression on his face. Kageyama had to lock his knees in place to keep from responding to that needy display, because it was not a toss every cell in his body burned to give Hinata right at that moment.

 

“No.” The short, succinct, slightly growling response hissed through his teeth. He couldn’t toss to Hinata right then, not when his entire world had just turned upside down.

 

Spinning around, he gave Hinata his back, fully intent on ignoring the source of his derangement. He needed time to process, analyze, strip down his new impulses. Hinata, of course, refused to cooperate.

 

“Kageyamaaaaaa!”

 

The wheedling shriek pierced the air and then Kageyama grunted, staggering under the force of a small, athletic figure slamming into his back. Hard thighs wrapped his abdomen while strong arms squeezed his neck in a near stranglehold.

 

“Toss! Toss! Tosssss!” Hinata chanted into Kageyama’s right ear. His breath was hot and a slightly damp. Kageyama shivered at the sensation. Goosebumps exploded along his flesh and he experienced the beginnings of an uncomfortable stirring south of his belly button. Humiliated and more than a little horrified, he grabbed Hinata’s ankles, pulling at them furiously in an attempt to unravel them from his torso.

 

“Get off of me, moron!”

 

Hinata stubbornly held on, burrowing into Kageyama’s back

 

“Not until you agree to toss to me.”

 

The hard body pressed against his seemed to give off an abnormal amount of heat. Kageyama felt a sweet burn everywhere the two of them touched. His heart hammered, beating hard and fast in his chest like the wings of a caged bird fighting frantically to free itself. Emotions he shouldn't be feeling tried to free themselves as well, leaving him a stranger in his own skin. The fingers attempting to pry Hinata’s legs away faltered, trembled with the compulsion to map and caress those muscled calves instead.

 

“This isn’t recess, children,” Tsukishima sneered sarcastically behind them. “Some of us are actually here to practice.”

 

The blond’s snark brought Kageyama to his senses. He snatched his hands away from Hinata and swung back, a biting retort forming on his lips. The words didn’t come, or rather  _couldn’t_  come. Hinata, also taking offense at Tsukishima’s derision, angled his head and blew the lanky jerk a loud raspberry. Only he didn’t turn far enough. His tongue caught the edge of Kageyama’s ear.

 

Flames instantly licked down Kageyama’s spine. Roiling from the brief, searing, devastating contact, his knees buckled. Hinata’s startled “Eeep!” accompanied them to the floor. Tsukishima laughed that annoying donkey-laugh of his but Kageyama barely heard him. Blood pounding, body singing, Kageyama clung tightly to the last vestiges of his sanity for all that he was worth. He’d had a girlfriend once, just once because he’d decided playing at romance wasn't enough to justify the time he lost practicing, but he felt more from that tiny touch of Hinata’s tongue than from when she had shoved her hand in his pants and grabbed his dick.

 

Hinata slid off his back, and he found himself briefly mourning the loss. The feeling passed the moment Hinata crawled around in front of him and stood up.

 

“Are you alright, Kageyama?”

 

Hinata held out his hand and leaned in, the distance between them perfect for kissing. Too close! Breath seizing in his lungs, Kageyama panicked. He slapped at the outstretched hand and scrambled backward.

 

“Stay away from me, dumbass!”

 

Bewilderment, and a trace of hurt, darkened Hinata’s eyes.

 

“I just wanted to help you up.” His mouth curved down in a spectacular pout.

 

Kageyama had never seen anything or anyone so … freaking… cute. He bit his own lip hard, hard enough to draw blood. The sharp pain made his eyes water, but it did nothing to erase the near uncontrollable hunger driving him to sample that sulky mouth, to find out if it was as soft and sweet as it looked. He had to get out there and cool his head, otherwise he might do something he could never take back.

 

Jumping to his feet, Kageyama averted his eyes from Hinata’s. He searched out Daichi and found the captain huddled with Coach Ukai over a clipboard, probably discussing new strategies, though Ukai seemed to have his gaze trained on Kageyama and Hinata. Giving Hinata a wide berth, he walked over to the two men.

 

“Captain, Coach.” Kageyama nodded at them. “My stomach hurts. Is it alright if I go to the locker room for a few minutes?”

 

He hated himself for letting his personal issues interfere with practice, but he didn’t know what else to do. His emotions were too volatile, his body too agitated.

 

Daichi appeared concerned, but the Coach glanced first at Hinata and then gave Kageyama a narrow-eyed, speculative look that made his imaginary stomach ache a reality. Just as he felt sweat start to roll down his back, Ukai waved him away.

 

“Fine. Drink some water and take a dump. Maybe that will make you feel better.”

 

Embarrassment tinged Kageyama’s cheeks. He mumbled his thanks and walked stiffly out of the gym. An itch developed between his shoulder blades. Kageyama knew the cause. Hinata’s eyes were fixed on his back. He could feel them. Never had he been this aware of another person and it disturbed his rhythm, messed up his game, in a way nothing ever had before. The right thing to do, he thought as he entered the locker room, would be to bury his newfound awareness so deep it couldn’t surface again. He’d finally found his place to belong there at Karasuno. Kageyama couldn’t bear the thought of losing it, of losing the relationship he had forged with Hinata.

 

Besides, it could be just a phase. Like, maybe he was pent up or something and because Hinata was the one he was closest to he got all mixed up about it. He brightened up at the thought. Yeah, he probably needed to masturbate more often, that way he wasn’t all tense and frustrated when around Hinata. The more honest part of his brain whispered that he was fooling himself but he told it to fuck off and made a mental note to jerk off the second he got home. If he still had strange cravings for Hinata in the future, well he would simply ignore them.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Two days later Hinata, that bastard, managed to smash his manly resolve into a thousand little pieces.

 

Lunch time rolled around and the two of them made their way to the steps of the gym. It had become their routine, eating lunch together every day. Hinata had already demolished half a sandwich by the the time Kageyama unwrapped his. He took a bite, contently chewing until Hinata blurted out between two mouthfuls of bread and meat, “Kageyama, I had a wet dream about you last night.”

 

Kageyama’s head jerked around so fast he gave himself whiplash. The abrupt movement caused him to choke, the food he had been eating lodging painfully in his throat. After a few touch and go moments, just as his lungs were about to burst and black spots appeared before his eyes, he finally managed to swallow.

 

“ _W-what?!_ ” he wheezed once he caught his breath.

 

A pair of luminous amber eyes met his and then guiltily skittered away. Hinata fidgeted, the remains of his sandwich forgotten in his hand as he suddenly became absorbed with picking lint off of his pants.

 

“It’s weird right?” His voice broke on a strained laugh. “I mean it’s not like I’ve never had one before. ‘Cuz, I  _am_  a guy, you know. But it was about you this time and it was like really sexy and stuff, so uh yeah that’s why it’s weird …”

 

Hinata trailed off, face so red Kageyama could practically feel the heat. An answering warmth stained his own cheeks, but he felt more than mere embarrassment. After all his promises to himself, after masturbating so much the last two days that he practically had palm burn on his junk, here Hinata was, prying at the lock he had put on the door to his attraction. It pissed him off on principle alone.

 

Without giving himself time to consider the full implications of Hinata’s confession (which he would have if it hadn't already been established that he was a fuckup at interpersonal relationships) he angrily pushed away from the steps. Appetite completely gone, he tossed his lunch into a nearby trash can.

 

“Why would you tell me that, dumbass? Shithead! Dumbass Hinata!!” Kageyama glowered at his partner, his expression so frightful it made Hinata pale and flinch. Insults still ringing on the air, he stormed away without looking back.

 

The outrage didn’t last, however, deflating completely by the time the bell rang. Kageyama quickly realized that not only had he gotten angry for no real reason, but Hinata had given him the perfect opportunity to feel things out and he had completely blown it by yelling at the other boy.  _Why was he such a complete and utter idiot?!_  He spent the next hour thumping his head against his desk in consternation, not even aware of the odd looks the rest of his class kept giving him.

 

For the first time in his life he dreaded going to practice and he dragged his feet all the way to the gym. His apprehension proved warranted. Hinata took one look at his face, squeaked, and ran to hide behind a befuddled Asahi. Kageyama knew he only had himself to blame, but he really,  _really_  didn’t like the idea of Hinata running to another guy. The entire host of hell had nothing on the demonic aura he began to exude. Obviously, the oath he'd made to deny his feelings for Hinata had pretty much disintegrated by this point.

 

“C’mon, Kageyama,” Tanaka came from behind to slap him on the shoulder, “I don’t know what’s got your shorts in a twist this time but you know your face will freeze like that if you keep making such a scary expression.” Nishinoya stood there, arms crossed, nodding in agreement with Tanaka's warning.

 

“Too late,” Tsukishima called out. Yamaguchi tittered.

 

Kageyama ignored the lot of them. He only had eyes for one person. Keeping his gaze locked on Hinata, he stalked forward.

 

“I need to talk to Hinata before practice.” He inclined his head at Asahi and grabbed Hinata’s wrist, dragging the other boy away from the ace.

 

Fear crossed Hinata’s face and he dug his heels in. “Nooooo!”

 

Asahi glanced apprehensively between the duo. “Um, Kageyama, maybe you can talk to Hinata here.”

 

“It’s okay,” Kageyama forced a smile that had the older, bigger teen stepping back two paces, “I’m not going to do anything to him.”

 

Hinata shook his head furiously, pulling on his arm in an attempt to free it. A quick survey of the gym revealed to Kageyama that they were drawing a fair amount of attention. Tsking, he decided to speed things along. In a swift motion, he picked Hinata up and tossed the protesting brat over his shoulder.

 

His long strides took them across the gym and out the door before Daichi or the Coach could reprimand them. Hinata kicked and wiggled the entire way.

“Stop squirming before I drop you.” Kageyama popped Hinata on the butt. His hand tingled from the contact and he had to clench it in a fist to keep from touching that firm bottom again.

 

His unwilling cargo went silent and motionless, not uttering another peep until Kageyama found a secluded spot behind the gym and put him down. Hinata immediately went into a defensive pose, arms raised in front of his face.

 

“I’m sorry I had that kind of dream about you,” he blurted before Kageyama could say anything. “I promise I won’t do it again. Please don’t kill me! I'm too young to die.”

 

He looked terrified. Kageyama's chest twinged a little at that expression.

 

“Look, I’m not really mad, and I’m,” he forced the apology out because it really went against his nature, “sorry that I went off on you earlier.”

 

“But you  _look_ super mad,” Hinata glanced up. Moisture swam in his big, round eyes. “You are kind of looming over me like an evil demon and your face looks like this.” He screwed up his expression into a satanic leer, pulling at the corners of his eyes with his fingers for added effect.

 

“I always look like that, dumbass!” Kageyama roared, seriously tired of everyone commenting on his face. It wasn’t like he woke up every morning and deliberately chose to look menacing.

 

Squealing, Hinata shrank back to cower against the building.

 

“I’m sooorrrryyy!” The tears were streaming down his cheeks now. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”

 

Holding onto his temper, Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and barely, just barely, refrained from shaking him.

 

“I said I’m not angry, dammit! Just stop crying and listen to me for five freaking seconds, will you?!”

 

Hinata gulped hard, his sobs fading to quiet hiccups. Kageyama released him and took a step back.

 

Running a flustered hand through his hair, Kageyama opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to figure out exactly what wanted to say.

 

“I,” he let out a breath, “I don’t like it when you are scared of me. I don’t like it when you ignore me. I don’t like it when you run away from me. I don’t like it when you hide behind other guys, and I really fucking  _hate_ it when you smile at them and not me.”

 

He could feel the warmth crawling up his throat as he spoke. Hinata appeared puzzled. Kageyama held back a groan. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. He was dealing with an idiot, after all. Well, words were never their strong suit. They were physical creatures, men of action. So he acted.

 

Leaning down, he clumsily caught Hinata’s mouth with his own, swallowing the other’s startled gasp. The lips pressed against his were as soft as he had imagined. Soft and a little dry. He savored the touch. When Hinata's mouth quivered, Kageyama took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He didn't go too deep, rubbing his tongue lightly along Hinata's in an exchange that was more a promise of other things to come rather than an attempt to seduce. This wasn’t Kageyama’s first kiss, he'd had the forgettable middle school experience to thank for that, but it was the first one that actually meant something, because Hinata himself actually meant something. 

 

Crimson stained both their faces when he broke the connection a few moments later.

 

“Do you get it, dumbass?”

 

Hinata nodded slowly but his brows were drawn together in confusion. He lifted his hand and gently touched his lips. Kageyama’s entire body vibrated with the need to kiss him again but practice beckoned. Besides, he needed to spell it out for Hinata, no matter how embarrassing, or the idiot would probably never understand.

 

“It hit me the other day that I might sort of er l-l-like you,” he stumbled over the admission, feeling all kinds of foolish, but plowed forward anyway. As the demonic King of the Upper Court (and yes he still hated that name) he should be able to handle something as simple as a love confession, though just thinking the word “love” made him break out in a cold sweat. “But I thought those feelings would screw things up so I decided to ignore them. Then you went and told me about your damn dream and messed everything up. I got a little aggravated.”

 

“ _A little_?” Hinata muttered under his breath.

 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, but let it pass because what he was about to say was much too important to allow himself to get sidetracked.

 

“That doesn’t matter anymore." He waved a dismissive hand in the air. "I only want to know one thing. Does the fact that you had that kind of dream about me mean something, or was it merely some kind of fluke? I should have asked earlier instead of getting mad, but I’m asking now.” 

 

Hinata didn't answer for what seemed like forever. It was the most excruciating and tense moment of Kageyama's life. The smaller boy fidgeted, shuffled from one foot to the other, chewed at his bottom lip, and then finally lifted his eyes to Kageyama's.

 

“I don’t,” his voice cracked and he had to clear his throat before continuing, “I don’t think it was a fluke.”

 

Kageyama experienced a dizzying cascade of emotions, too many to name. One stood out, however. Happiness. He smiled, not his horror-slasher smile, but the one he showed when he gave Hinata a perfect toss, a toss resulting in an amazing spike that blew past the stunned and disbelieving faces of the other team’s blockers. He didn’t notice Hinata nearly stop breathing, couldn’t know how amazingly cute he looked to the other boy right at that moment.

 

Reaching out, Kageyama swept Hinata up in a spine-cracking hug and buried his head in that soft, bright, orange hair.

 

“After practice, I’ll walk home with you, okay?"

 

Small hands timidly circled Kageyama’s back, briefly returning the hug. Embarrassment quickly won out and they sprang apart, each unable to meet the other’s gaze.

 

“We should, um, get to practice before the  _senpai_ come looking for us.” Hinata murmured shyly.

 

Kageyama reluctantly agreed. They headed back, neither speaking, but the silence was warm and comfortable.

 

Right before he opened the door to the gym, he turned back to Hinata. "Maybe on the way home you can tell me all about that dream you had. I might need pointers for the future."

 

He left Hinata standing there, face a study in scarlet and mouth hanging open. Kageyama felt good, damn good, and his own mouth curved into a grin of happiness that didn't disappear for hours, not even after Tsukishima called him creepy and Sugawara pulled him aside to ask if he needed to see the school nurse.


End file.
